


The door is shut. No, you can't come in.

by DigitalGhost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Depression kinda?, Eating Disorder, This Is Fine, cole angst, detailed-ish eating disorder, im fine, more tags to be added hopefully but probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Cole has gone to a festival, and he gives himself a personal retribution.





	The door is shut. No, you can't come in.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit detailed later, if you're okay with the tags, read on *gestures to story*

“Good night, Cole!”

“‘Night,  Jay.”

And Cole closed the door.

His kicked off his shoes, and set down the bag of candy he’d collected. He and the other five ninja had gone to a local festival, for a fun night off, complete with a parade, bouncy house, fun family activities and concessions.

 _‘You just_ **_had_ ** _to eat today.’_

He had been doing so good! He’d told Sensei he’d had breakfast (when he really hadn’t), was busy training during the lunch period then afterward claimed he wasn’t hungry. Though the hunger pangs had started to kick in during mid-afternoon, he had stayed strong, and continued refusing food. The timing of their leaving for the festival was incredibly convenient, as it was right before they usually ate dinner.

Laying down on his bed, he thought back to the festival itself. First there was there parade, during which Cole had gather a tone of candy for his friends (they had tried going incognito, but of course, people still recognized them), but not eaten any. Then after the parade,  they’d wandered around the festival itself, doing random festivities, like the dunk tank and face painting(Zane had gotten a butterfly on his titanium cheek). They had then gotten some food and drink, and settled down to watch some live music.

That was when Cole had broke.

It had started with one piece of kettle corn, then two, then countless. Then there was also a can of soda, a few pieces of candy, and some cotton candy.

He always ended up breaking. The few time he’d lasted the entire day, the following morning he’d be too weak to do much, so he always caved in.

Always.

_‘If you regret it so much, just… get rid of it.’_

Good idea, subconscious.

Using his ninja stealth, he made it to the bathroom, unheard and unseen.

Locking the door and turning on the fan to block excess noise, he opened his drawer took out an old toothbrush, one he did use, but just not for brushing teeth. He liked toothbrushes anyway, as he’d rather have extra content on the brush than his fingers.

Kneeling down in front of the toilet, he stared into the depths of the bowl of water.

_‘I will conquer you yet.’_

Steeling himself, he took a deep breath, and pushed the toothbrush into his mouth, further, further, past his teeth. He gagged, but nothing came out.

 _“Come on, just get out!”_ Cole thought to himself, and shoved the toothbrush back in, pushing it deeper, bringing it upward, to tickle the top of his throat.

He gagged, and brought the toothbrush out, and coming with it was the food. There was the bright blue of the cotton candy, a brown that might’ve candy or his Coke. Either way, it wasn’t enough.

There was still more inside him, and he intended to get it out.

So he put the toothbrush back in, and pushed and moved and tickled, gagged until his heart was beating so fast it could’ve been carried away with the food.

 _“It thinks I’m in danger.”_ Cole thought with a mental smirk, wiping his mouth off with a bit of toilet paper. _“I’m just doing myself a favor.”_

So he threw up again, once, twice, three times more, getting even more food out, until his stomach was so empty, it felt like a creature was inside him, clawing at his insides.

Smiling, he flushed away his food, washed off the toothbrush, and proceeded to walk out of the bathroom. Lloyd was leaning against the wall outside the door, looking slightly concerned.

“You okay, Cole, you took a while in there.”

Cole smiled, slowly opening his door. “Yeah, just something I ate didn’t quite agree with me. I feel better now, though. Good night!”

And he closed the door once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is a notebook, and it seemed long to me, then I typed it up, and it's short XD  
> For all y'all who made requests for stories, I'm sorry, I have a list of fics to type up, too many fics, not enough inspiration, and definitely not enough time. Let me know your thoughts about the fic!


End file.
